Electric tool switches, such as those disclosed in WO 02/078029 A1, for example, and such as those for a rechargeable electric tool, in addition to the associated contact system, often include an electronic control circuit for the purpose of driving the electric motor in the electric device. Electrical connection elements serve the purpose of supplying the control circuit with electrical voltage, the connection elements on the one hand making contact with corresponding contact faces for the control circuit and, on the other hand, making contact with power supply lines for the electrical voltage to the switch. The power supply lines may simultaneously act as terminals for the supply of electrical voltage to the contact system of the switch such that the electrical voltage for the control circuit can be connected.
A robust and more reliable electrical connection between the power supply lines for the voltage, especially those to the contact system, and the contact faces for the control circuit is particularly important for electric tool switches. This is particularly the case for switches in rechargeable electric tools due to the very high electric currents flowing therethrough. The production of such a robust connection requires considerable complexity in the manufacture of a suitable switch and presents problems when handling the switch during assembly. Soldering is especially undesirable for providing the connection during the manufacture of the switch in view of the risk of impermissible heating of adjacent components in the control circuit and of soldering flux sprays. Accessibility or the like in the electrical switch for the purpose of producing the connection is often also impaired.
An electrical connection element which leads to a contact face on a printed circuit board is known from DE 32 33 225 A1. The connection element has a metal pin which is connected to the contact face. This device has a significant disadvantage, however, associated with the complex and imprecise assembly of this connection element.
An electrical connection element for a printed circuit board which can be assembled more precisely and is SMD (surface mounted device)-compatible is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,399. This electrical connection element included four pins which are fixed in a strip-like fixing element made from an insulating material. The pins are aligned with respect to the associated contact faces by means of the fixing element, for contact-making purposes, and protrude on both sides from the fixing element. A plug can be plugged onto the pins, whereby the connection element serves the purpose of forming a mating element for a plug. However, inducement to use the connection element in an electrical switch for an electric tool is not disclosed in this document.